


Le capitaine et son aiglon

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [488]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Europa League, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, On this day one year ago WE LOST 😭😭😭, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David est déçu de la défaite face à Chelsea, mais il doit réconforter ses coéquipiers.
Relationships: David Abraham & Eintracht Frankfurt Players, David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger
Series: FootballShot [488]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Le capitaine et son aiglon

Le capitaine et son aiglon

  
David est déçu de la défaite, mais il fait en sorte d'en faire le moins possible, il ne veut pas exprimer sa déception de trop. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient. Trois ans plus tôt ils affrontaient Nüremberg pour échapper à la relégation, alors perdre en demi-finale d'Europa League face à Chelsea n'est pas honteux. Ils ont fait mieux que toutes les autres équipes allemandes cette saison, ils onh créé l'exploit. Hors de question qu'ils aient honte, ils sont victorieux dans le cœur de leurs supporters et c'est suffisant. Il se laisse se reposer quelques secondes dans les bras des supporters, ce n'est pas grave, ils ont fait de grandes choses. David rouvre les yeux pour voir Martin dans la même position que lui, réconforté par les fans. Il espère qu'il ne s'en veut pas trop pour le tir au but raté, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

  
David attend d'être de retour à l'hôtel pour aller tenir ses amis contre lui et les réconforter, il ne veut pas qu'ils dépriment pour ça. Adi compte sur lui pour faire son travail de capitaine, alors au moment d'aller voir Hinti, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de douter. Il n'a sûrement pas les bons mots pour réconforter ce genre de cas. Il serre les dents avant d'entrer dans tous les cas, il est le capitaine, il ne va pas se défiler quand même.

  
Martin a les yeux rouges quand il croise son regard, David ne peut pas s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, ça fait mal de le voir dans cet état. David le serre contre lui et lui murmure dans son allemand moyen qu'il est fier de lui, et qu'il ne souhaite que de le voir sourire de nouveau. Il ne rend pas visite à sa propre chambre, il reste avec Hinti pour continuer de le réconforter. Le capitaine a ses responsabilités, et ceci en fait partie.

  
Fin 


End file.
